


"My ruby sunshine."

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Something I scribbled together in an hour. Some dorky romance between two dorks.Susie comforts Kris at his house. She gets very physical to comfort him.





	"My ruby sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only Wholesome Stuff/DeadAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Only+Wholesome+Stuff%2FDeadAlchemist).

> Hope you enjoy it. Other stuff will come eventually. I've just been very lazy.
> 
> I'll make up for it. Promise.
> 
> You can find my friend here: twitter.com/DeadAlchemister

"This is going to be great!" - ran the thoughts in the dragon's large head. After all, she was gonna be at his house soon.

Sure, she already was at Kris' house. And on more than one occasion! She was there for the project, for some dinners, for some sleepovers...

But all that was before she could really call Kris to be hers, and for Kris to be able to call her his. Oh no, those were only the beginnings of something beautiful. They weren't a pair then!

Now they are though, and Susie would make sure that it's all gonna go well. She also knows Kris will do his best as well.

Admittedly, she herself didn't expect herself to be so excited over another day at his house. But, Kris warmed up to her so much, she can't help but be overly gentle to the guy.

She is no longer afraid to truly be her around him.

And she knows that Kris also isn't afraid to be more active with her. Since they were closer to each other, she noticed Kris talking more, being more physical, being less awkward, and most of all, he was much more emotional.

...Despite of this however, she couldn't shake off the feeling that Kris was still bothered by something about her. Whenever would be physical with him, and most interestingly, place her hand anywhere close his arm or shoulder, Kris would always flinch.

She didn't know what was wrong, and Kris was always sure to shrug it off. It upset her, however she knew she needed to control her emotions.

Marching at the gate to the Dreemurr residence, she comes through, pressing on the button.

She didn't see a car standing nearby the house, so she naturally assumed that Kris was home alone.

Which was only better for her, since while Kris' mother was a wonderful woman that is very nice towards everyone, she knew that if she would ever do something to Kris, she might not make it back home in one piece.

With a gulp swallowed, she heard the door open...

...Kris looks like he just woke up and...

...Are those... Tear stains on his sweatshirt?

"H-hey S--" - Kris tried to say, before Susie coming through the door, shutting it hard.

"What the hell happened!?" - was the first thing she said. It's not what she wanted to say, really, not that it's something that she wanted to start their time together with. But her concern for her boyfriend is something that she has instincts for.

"N-n-nobody! I... I cried m-myself." - The human said, his voice louder than usual, sounding like something cracked in his voice.

Susie... Susie didn't know what he meant. Crying? Himself?

"What do you mean? Like... Did you do something?" - She said, slowly approaching the human.

"N-nooo... I-I just...-- H-hyaa?!" - Kris was saying before Susie lifted him up in the air. Doing that, Susie felt Kris start breathe heavier, with him shaking.

Susie, trusting her instincts, decided to tightly hold the human to her.

"Man, come on, it's me. You know I won't hurt you. Don't struggle... It's okay..." - She says, as she practically hugs the human, while he's in the air. She hears sobbing.

"S...Susie... I'm so sorry..." - She heard the human day. The human who has tears in his eyes.

"What for?" - She says, holding him gently still, even if tightly.

She felt something drop on her scales. After all, she didn't wear a jacket, thanks to it being summer.

"For... Being afraid of you..." - Kris finally says, starting to cry after.

Susie couldn't process what the human said. All she heard was just him being afraid of her... But when and how?

"Wha?" - She could only murmur out loud. When Kris was frantically trying to breath, she decided to hold him differently, so she would be able to look at him. She grabbed him bridal style, holding his legs and his back, looking at his shaky face, with his eyes glowing red.

She smiled at the human, mentally sending him a message to keep going. Kris seemed to understand the message, and through some stammering and gasping, he continued.

"Like... W-when you first shoved me against that locker... I-I-it was very scary... I-I think that... It made me afraid of you..." - Kris explained, coughing up a few times after.

"But... That was months ago?" - Susie said, keeping her voice calm.

"I know... But... I just was afraid of you... I'm sorry..." - Kris said, burying his head in his arms, crying in them.

Susie at the sight of this, could only shh at Kris. However, she decided to speak, and spoke : "...Aw man, come on. You don't need to apologize. I would never hurt you! You're my treasure. You're my... My everything..."

Kris, at hearing such words, flinched, and decided to look at the dragon holding him.

"S-Susie? What... What are you s-saying?" - Were the words that fell.

Susie grinned. Even if the moment, admittedly, wasn't something she wanted to experience, she knew that she could help it, whatever it is.

She found the courage, and started following her heart in speech. - "Kris... If it wasn't for you, I would've been expelled... You remember that project, right? If you wouldn't have helped me, that would be it for me... Not to mention you made me less... Closed away from everything. You're my treasure..."

Kris looked away from Susie, with Susie letting a chuckle go out.

"Come on Kris... Don't look away, okay? I'm trying my best here, just look at me... Please?" - She said as she inched closer to Kris' face, preparing to deliver a hearty smooch on the boy's lips.

Kris tried to duck his head, but realized he couldn't do that... He figured he wouldn't be escaping this affection from the dragon.

"...Susie..." - Kris said, after the dragon smooched him. His cheeks were rose-red, he was flustered.

"Come on, Kris. I love you. I don't care if you were afraid of me back then. You deserve love." - She said, smugly smiling to the human kid.

"I... I don't..." - Kris said, his head falling inwards.

Susie stopped Kris from saying anything more, and hugged him again, this time, placing her snout on his shoulder. She felt him shake and sob still, but it definitely slowed down.

"Nah, nah man, I don't buy that. You deserve love, and I will argue with you until you finally admit it. Come on, don't be foolish! Your entire existence made me actually do something good in my life for once!" - Susie said, beaming over Kris' shoulder.

"Anyone would've done it..." - The human said, voice very quiet... Susie however, heard it just fine.

"Maybe! But so what? You're my anyone! Actually, scratch that. You're my everything. You're the one who did it, the one who didn't give up, gave me a chance, didn't avoid me like everyone else has..." - She said, her voice irradiating enthusiasm.

"...Susie." - Kris said, shaking a bit at her still.

Susie held Kris in front of her. She brushed her and his hair off, so that she could look him in the eyes with her eyes...

She felt like she could lose herself in such a beauty of the iris...

"Yes..?" - Was all she said.

"... Please let go..." - Kris said, his expression sad and awkward.

Susie, another toothy grin showing, shook her head.

"Nah. You're not good yet. How about we sit on this couch here together? Well, you'll have to sit on my knees, because I'm not letting you go yet. You need affection, dude." - She said, looking expectantly at Kris.

"...No... I don't deserve it." - Kris said, looking down, at Susie's chest.

"You do. You are just in denial. Well, you didn't protest! So I'm going to stick to my plan!" - Susie said, as she went over to the couch.

"Please stop..." - Kris said, not knowing what else to say.

"Nope. No back outs! You're getting that affection, and I don't care! You deserve it. I'll fricking snuggle you to sleep if I need to!" - Susie said, feeling very determined.

"Nooo... Please..." - Kris could whisper out loud, which Susie still heard.

"Too late, bucko! Here comes the cuddle!" - she said, before slumping on the couch.

As she did, she grabbed Kris, and hold him tightly, her arms crossing Kris' chest. She placed her snout on Kris' head, and started rubbing Kris' chest slowly, to comfort the boy.

Kris didn't know what to do, and he liked the affection... It looked like he was finally calming down.

"Come on Kris, fight through it! You're a tough son of a goat, I know that!" - She encourages him, continuing snuggling the human.

Kris finally stopped shaking, and as he stopped, Susie stopped snuggling. Instead, she turned Kris over to face her, and held him tightly to her.

Kris hugged her back, crying in her shoulder. Susie ran circles with her hand on his back, whispering that it all was going to be okay.

"I... I love you... I love you to death..." - The human said through crying.

"Me too Kris... Me too." - Susie gently said, continuing to circle his back comfortingly.

"P-please promise me you'll never leave me..." - Kris said, holding Susie very tightly.

"Don't worry. I won't ever ever leave you." - She said, a smile forming on her lips by itself.

"...Can you..." - Kris began.

"Kiss you? Sure..." - Susie finished.

With that, Kris looked up to Susie's snout, with her gently pressing her lips against the humans again. This them, they held their time with the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

Eventually, it had to stop...

"Thank you... Thank you so much." - Kris said, holding Susie's bigger hand in his two own smaller ones. He still was sitting on her lap, and just kept breathing from the excitement that he got.

She booped Kris' nose with her snout, giving a hearty laugh as she squeezed his hands back.

"You're welcome... My ruby sunshine..."


End file.
